


Not Gonna Waste One Line

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: These are my rare shippings [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Father!Jack Hunter, I misspelled Cory's name a few times, M/M, bi!everyone I'm not kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I accidently started to ship a thing and get really into a show in one fell swoop.<br/>Also Josh Matthews is great, we need to keep him.<br/>I should mention now that the only reason that this is labeled as Underage is because of age difference being slightly sketchy in a later part.<br/>Title is from "Could Have Been Me" by The Struts. Side note to that, this is apart of a series/collection of short stories because this song makes me feel things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Waste One Line

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidently started to ship a thing and get really into a show in one fell swoop.  
> Also Josh Matthews is great, we need to keep him.  
> I should mention now that the only reason that this is labeled as Underage is because of age difference being slightly sketchy in a later part.  
> Title is from "Could Have Been Me" by The Struts. Side note to that, this is apart of a series/collection of short stories because this song makes me feel things.

“Honestly, Corey doesn’t know, Morgan guessed that I like guys, and I flat out told Eric about it. He gave zero shits, I’m not going to lie, told me I wasn’t the only non-straight one. Demi-sexual apparently, or asexual. Never told me which one for sure.” Lucas blinked, sitting back into the couch of his best friend’s uncle’s dorm room. The controller hung loosely in his hands, the only thing keeping it from falling from his hands being the heels of his palms. Josh seemed to have noticed it, or thought something was wrong because of the silence. “You don’t have a problem with this, do you, Tejas?”  
Lucas shook his head, trying to force his brain to work for him. Form some sort of sentence that wouldn't make him sound like most of the homophobic people from the Bible Belt he grew up in. As much as he loved Texas, there were things that he wished he could change about it. "No, I don't. I may be from Texas, but the mindset some of the people down there have about the queer community is not one I share."  
Josh's body slumped a little, and Lucas briefly wondered if he was going to get ready to kick Lucas out. Or defend himself. If the latter was the case, Lucas could only wonder if he had to defend himself from someone when he came out to them. "Good Tejas, I'd hate to have to fight you."  
"I just didn't picture you as...."  
He was cut off mid sentence by the eighteen year old, "As being attracted to guys as well as girls. Yeah, I get that a lot. But you should have met my last ex-boyfriend. Redneck to the core, and if it didn't surprise everyone to see us together." Lucas could only chuckle at that, looking at Josh before turning his attention back to the television. “Stereotypes suck ass if you ask me.” He couldn’t help but agree as Josh unpaused their game.

“Shit, it’s late.” Lucas looked at the clock under Josh’s bed, seeing that it was close to midnight. How hadn’t they noticed that it had gotten dark? “Past curfew. Wait, there is no curfew in New York. That’s right. I forgot about that. Do you need to get home or anything? I know some parents still have curfews for their kids, even if the city doesn’t.”  
“There’s no way I would make it home in time.” He lived too far and the subway wouldn’t be running by his part of town at this time. “Shit.”  
Josh stood up, turning off his Xbox and setting his controller on the television stand. “My roommate’s not gonna be here tonight, you can crash on his bed. Or the couch. I’d say couch mostly because I’ve seen what happens on that bed.” Lucas snorted at the brief moment of Josh shuddering, pulling his phone out and sending a text to his mom.  
It didn’t take her more than three minutes to send back a rant about irresponsibility and letting her know if he would be late before he was late. “I need to be up at six to run home and get a shower and a change of clothes before school.”  
Josh shook his head. “Nah man, no need to get at an ungodly hour. You can borrow some of my clothes tomorrow, I’ll do yours with my laundry and leave ‘em at Corey’s for Riley to give to you. I’ll set my alarm for seven thirty. Should give you time to get a shower in and still get to school on time. I got class at eight thirty anyways.”  
A pillow and blanket where thrown at him. “Thanks Josh.”  
“Hey, anything for my niece’s friends.”

The shrill blaring of an alarm woke Lucas from his sleep. “Fuck. That was a mistake.” Lucas heard Josh stumbling his way down from his bed, and a loud thud accompanied by a groan told him that Josh managed to fall off the ladder. The alarm cut out and he decided it was time to open his eyes. Josh was hovering over the back of the futon, rubbing his eyes and staring at him. “Oh, yeah, forgot I let you stay the night. I get the first shower. Steal whatever looks good from the fridge for food, find some clothes that might fit you.” Lucas didn’t argue, watching at Josh grabbed a towel from his dresser and walked into the bathroom.  
Twenty minutes later he managed to find a band t-shirt that would fit him, with a pair of jeans that were just a little tighter than he was use to wearing. There was also an empty bowl on the floor next to him as he watched some show on Nick. The door to the bathroom opened and Josh stepped out in just a towel low on his hips, looking slightly wet still. Lucas licked his lips, looking Josh over. He could see that most of the looks from Mr. and Mrs. Matthews clearly went to their youngest. No wonder Maya crushed on him, he was attractive.  
He had to stop his brain for a second, wondering where that stray thought came from. Did he really just consider his best friend’s very male uncle, hot? Clearly his body did, as he pulled the clothes and towel over his boxers to avoid Josh noticing. “It’s all yours, Tejas.” He would never be gladder to run to someone else’s bathroom in his life.

“Isn’t that Josh’s shirt?”  
Somehow, Lucas figured that Maya would be the one to notice. “No, it’s mine.”  
The blonde deadpanned at him raising an eyebrow. “You don’t have a good enough taste in music to know who The Struts are.” He did actually know who they were, but that was more due to the fact that Josh made him listen to them. “Now, why do you have my future husband’s shirt on, Ranger Rick?”  
Lucas was going to say something rude and snippy to her about referring to him as her future husband, but Riley bounced into the room. “I stayed the night there last night. We played Call of Duty all day and I ended up staying until midnight. He offered me to stay the night, and told me to borrow some of his clothes rather than waking up at six and running home to change.”  
Maya didn’t look satisfied with the answer, but Riley pulled them into a conversation about their summers instead.

"Now, during the summer something historical took place. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Lucas stared around the room, waiting for someone to speak up. "No one? No one at all?"  
"The Supreme Court told all the states they have to allow and recognize Gay Marriage."  
Corey pointed to Lucas. "Yes, exactly. Everyone in the United States are now legally able to get married in every state. Unfortunately, there are still states trying to counteract the ruling. In Texas, county clerks have the ability to refuse gay couples marriage licenses, Louisiana allows parishes to refuse gay couples, and the Governor did not intact the law, claiming that the Supreme Court did not force them to immediately start releasing marriage licenses to gay couples."  
"Why would they deny people the right to marry who they love?"  
Lucas glanced at Riley, almost wondering if Corey would answer her. “There are people in this world who still hold onto old traditions, old hates. That’s why we still have racism in America. There are people who can’t handle change, who won’t give up their stubborn ways and let people to be happy.”  
Something itched at the back of his mind, forcing him to raise his hand. “Yes Lucas?”  
“What are your views on it, sir?”  
Corey leaned against his desk, crossing his arms as he did so. “Personally, it’s overdue. When I was your ages, no one was concerned with this mess. When I went to college though, my best friend’s older brother came out as being bisexual, then my best friend did.” Maya raised her eyebrows at Corey saying that. “You don’t tell your mom about that if Shawn hasn’t told her yet, you hear me? Also don’t mention to Shawn that I mentioned it.”   
“So if a family member were to tell you they were gay or bisexual, you would be perfectly fine with it?”  
Corey nodded. “My sister already has and I haven’t renounced her as a sister. In fact her and her girlfriend are getting married in Chicago in December.”   
Lucas stared at Corey before pulling his phone out under his desk and texting Josh. I think you should tell Corey.

Josh kissing Lucas did not help with the small sexuality crisis that he was already having. It wasn’t just a small peck on the cheek, it was full blown kiss on the lips. “Shit sorry about that Tejas, just I wanted to thank you for telling me to tell Corey. I can’t believe that Morgan never told me she was gay. You’d think she’d think I was worthy.”  
Lucas blinked at him, brain attempting to keep us with his body, before he did something stupid like pull Josh in. “That’s great Josh.”  
“Hey, I don’t have any homework today, you wanna hang and play some games?”  
The younger shook his head, “Sorry, I got this thing with my parents.” He didn’t want to lie to Josh like that, but his brain was a mess, one he just wanted to sort through without Josh half a foot away from him. It wouldn’t help him at all, not with this.  
“I’ll see you then.”

“How’d you know? That you’re bi?” Lucas chewed on his lip, looking at Josh from across the table.  
The elder shrugged, slurping up some noodles. “Dunno. I was probably fourteen, and I started feeling something for this guy a grade ahead of me. End of story, he kissed me, and we started to date for about a year.”   
Lucas raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to the Chinese food sitting in front of him. “That was it?”  
“I mean there was like a month were I violently obsessed about it, and probably wasn’t the most healthy time of my life. I’m ninety percent sure my parents were ready to call Cory over to try and give me life advice at one point.” That was reassuring to Lucas. “Everyone’s different. Why do you wanna know? That kiss give you a sexuality crisis?”  
It was a joke, but Lucas had to force a laugh out at it. “Nah. More of Jared Leto as the Joker.”  
“At least you have good taste, Tejas.”

“So, you’re my biological dad.” Somehow Lucas wasn’t surprised that his father wasn’t his actual father. “So Shawn’s my half-uncle?”  
Jack nodded, sipping on his drink. “Yep. I guess I should say I’m sorry, but your mom left me and never told me that you existed. I mean I don’t live too far out from here. Brooklyn. Should visit, if you’re interested in having a relationship with me.”  
He nodded, taking a drink from his coffee. “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
“So you’re bi too? At least that’s what Shawn told me. Your grandfather is spinning in his grave right now, I guarantee it.” There was some bitterness in Jack’s voice. “He nearly had a heart attack when I let Eric move in with me and Shawn.”  
“Eric Matthews?”  
“Yeah, one of my best friends. Probably could have been more if I had gotten my head out of my ass. I suppose you should be thankful though, considering the fact I didn’t say anything is one of the few reasons you exist.”  
“Really, you would have dated Eric Matthews?”  
“If he agreed, yeah. Biggest regret of my life.” Lucas felt something tugging in his chest. He didn’t want to feel that kind of regret when he was Jack’s age. And he knew exactly who his Eric was. “Don’t let that kind of thing happen to you kid. Trust me on this. If I have any fatherly advice, don’t let yourself miss something good. Your grandfather did that twice.”  
Lucas set his coffee down, standing up. “I kinda need to do something. Just, I’ll meet you here in a few days? If it’s fine with you. I’ll get your number and address then.”  
Jack nodded, knowingly. “Go ahead kid.”

"Lucas what are you do..."  
Josh was cut off by Lucas grabbing his face and forcing their lips together. When they broke apart, Lucas grinned at Josh. “Don’t wanna look back and say ‘it could have been me’.”  
“You’re quoting The Struts to admit you like me. I’ve apparently picked correctly in my search of friends.”  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
“Don’t want to take my time.” Lucas rolled his eyes as Josh pulled him back in for a kiss.

Lucas sat down at the table, sitting down between Josh and Layla. “It’s lovely to have you for dinner, Lucas. Josh and Riley have told us so much about you.”  
He could feel himself blushing. "Thank you ma'am."  
"So polite too. Maybe you can teach this one some manners." She cuffed Josh over the head lightly.   
"Ma, you're embarrassing me.” Josh rubbed the back of his head, side-eyeing Lucas who was chuckling at him. His fingers laced through Josh’s under the table, tracing words onto his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I see this taking place roughly through their 8th grade year in which Lucas is roughly 14-15 and Josh is probably 17 (honestly, I’ve read the wiki and I’m still confused on how old Josh is supposed to be), which in New York this relationship isn’t an issue as long as it’s not sexual, etc. Got that out of the way mostly because of consent issues. Not that most people look into it anyways it seems.  
> I should mention that the reason Lucas is Jack’s son is because once upon a time when I first saw GMW I was also briefly seeing BMW on ABC Family and it was the later seasons, so I saw a lot of Jack. Then my brain came up with this brilliant idea that Maya is Jack’s illegit child, and Lucas is Shawn’s, making them half-cousins. I changed it a little considering Shawn is dating Katy now (along with other things) so Lucas is Jack’s illegit son. Maya isn’t Shawn’s though, so the only way they’re related is through Shawn marrying Katy (if that happens).  
> But yeah I know how dorm rooms work at my college (which is not NYU, though that was one of my first choices my freshmen year of high school), so I kinda based them off of how it works at my college, which includes LLCs (Living Learning Communities) and Josh lives in an LGBT+ community because I have 0 idea what he studies at NYU.   
> The final part (with the Matthews parents) can be taken as either not long afterwards or when Lucas is legal (17 really because age of consent in NY is 17) so a year or two later. Up to you really what you wanna do with that.  
> Also in this Eric is a Senator because even if it makes 0 sense in real life, Eric Matthews is great and deserves to be appreciated like I appreciate him in this series.  
> I shipped EricJack hardcore like you don’t even know.


End file.
